freedomwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Violations
Violations are different Disciplinary Notices given to a Sinner who may have engaged on counterproductive actions. Violations are punished by increasing or giving a sentence in years to a sinner, which may vary from 5 to 1'000,000 years, depending on the severity measured on how harmful or detrimental is the action towards the panopticon's resources. However, lower level Sinners can be sentenced based on any rights they have not yet claimed through entitlement points, such as the right to walk more than 5 steps within their cell, or laying down on the bed (For the CODE 1 Extreme cases). Worst Known Violations "You are a Sinner. You are guilty of the most serious infringement of the People's Charter: Being an unproductive Drain on Resources. For this crime, you have been sentenced to one million years of penal servitude" There's two violations currently known that can cause a 1M year sentence upon the sinner. These violations are Birth and "Reckless loss of memory". While not perfectly clear if loss of memory resets the sentence back to the default for all (1'000,000 Years) or it gives anyone a 1M year sentence, it is perfectly clear that it is considered a counterproductive "action" and it is as such treated as one of the worst known violations. * Reckless loss of memory is a violation to the People's Charter, Article 11284, Paragraph 8. * Birth on the other hand is never explicitly treated by the game, the trailer, however, makes a hint to it. (Julien Sadat #e's child, being born of citizens, is not said to have a sentence, however Elfriede "Sakamoto" Cabrera, being born of sinners, was born with a sentence.) List of Known Violations Please fill this section up when someone has the time to do so. For the Greater Good! * People's Charter, Article 59121, Paragraph 6 - Breaching the Peace: Any threat to the orderly furtherance of Panopticon affairs is considered a breach of the peace. Penalty: 500 years. * People's Charter, Article 91248, Paragraph 3 - Excessive Movement: The taking of five or more steps within the containment cell contravenes the State Directive on Freedom of Prisoner Movement in Leisure Hours. Penalty: 10 years. * People's Charter, Article 12984, Paragraph 2 - Refusal to Cooperate with Re-Education Initiative: Failure to comply with a request to participate in the State Re-Education Initiative is considered a violation of the People's Charter. Penalty: 20 years. * People's Charter, Article 82479, Paragraph 6 - Reclining During Leisure Hours: Adopting any posture other than the sitting position while resting contravenes the State Directive on Permitted Rest Postures for Prisoners During Leisure Hours. Penalty: 10 years. * People's Charter, Article 48132, Paragraph 7 - Abetting the Embezzlement of State-Owned Resources: Aiding in the illicit acquisition of Panopticon property is deemed a violation of the sinner's obligation to surrender all resources to the state. Penalty: 15 years. * People's Charter, Article 589121, Paragraph 8 - Evasion of Scrutiny: Straying 20 metres from one's Accessory is a violation of the State Directive on Surveillance During Leisure Hours. Penalty: 10 years. * People's Charter, Article 92491, Paragraph 5 - Aggravated Breach of the Peace: Entering the Cell Garden without good reason and resisting the corrective influence of an Accessory both constitute aggravated breaches of the peace. Penalty: 20 years. * People's Charter, Article 29408, Paragraph 3 - Refusal to Cooperate with an Officer of the State: Failure to respond to the inquiries of a Panopticon representative is a violation of the sinner's obligation to share information with the organs of the state. Penalty: 100 years. * People's Charter, Article 14302, Paragraph 1 - Persistent Disobedience: Continued refusal to cooperate with Panopticon representatives constitutes a violation of the obligation to obey without question or exception all organs of the state. Penalty: 800 years. * People's Charter, Article 95120, Paragraph 4 - Non-Compliance: Failure to comply with the wishes of any Panopticon representative constitutes a violation of the State Directive on Obedience for the Purposes of Joy and Prosperity. Penalty: 20 years. * People's Charter, Article 99412, Paragraph 4 - Conspiracy to Corrupt a Citizen: The coercion of citizens into the performing of forbidden acts through the use of means either material or immaterial is a violation of the State Directive on Public Morals. Penalty: 100 years. * People's Charter, Article 12004, Paragraph 2 - Obstruction of State Surveillance: Failure to submit to the scrutiny of the Panopticon is a violation of the sinner's obligation to comply with state surveillance efforts. Penalty: 20 years. * People's Charter, Article 12984, Paragraph 3 - Refusal to Contribute: The hindrance of any effort toward the furtherance of the goals of the Panopticon is considered a Refusal to Contribute. Penalty: 20 years. * People's Charter, Article 248041, Paragraph 7 - Unproductive Conversation: Frivolous conversation within cell confines contravenes the State Directive on Private Conversation in Containment Facilities. Penalty: 20 years. * People's Charter, Article 90128, Paragraph 1 - Rejection of the Gift of Leisure: The hindrance of any voluntary contribution operation is considered a violation of the obligation placed on all sinners to work toward the betterment of the state. Penalty: 10 years. * People's Charter, Article 49129, Paragraph 3 - Refusal to Contribute: Refusal to take an examination to improve CODE Clearance is considered a violation of the obligation placed upon all sinners to work toward the betterment of the state. Penalty: 20 years. * People's Charter, Article 439810, Paragraph 4 - Unauthorized Inter-Sinner Interaction: Unauthorized contact with other sinners contravenes the State Directive on Appropriate Interaction. Penalty: 20 years. * People's Charter, Article 104728, Paragraph 1 - Unauthorized Inter-Gender Contact: Encroachment to within 1 meter of a member of the opposite gender contravenes the State Directives on Permissible Fraternization. Penalty:' 20 years.' __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Game Mechanics Category:Universe